What They Died For
| days=13 (Ajira crash) | writer= Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz & Elizabeth Sarnoff | director= Paul Edwards | starring=Naveen Andrews - Sayid Jarrah Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Emilie de Ravin - Claire Littleton Henry Ian Cusick - Desmond Hume Michael Emerson - Benjamin Linus Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus* Matthew Fox - Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia - Hugo Reyes Josh Holloway - James Ford Daniel Dae Kim - Jin-Soo Kwon* Yunjin Kim - Sun-Hwa Kwon* Ken Leung - Miles Straume Evangeline Lilly - Kate Austen Terry O'Quinn - John Locke Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana Verdansky* * Did not appear in the episode. | guests= Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Kenton Duty - Jacob (age 13) Mira Furlan - Sheila Kelley - Zoe Dylan Minnette - David Shephard Mark Pellegrino - Jacob Tania Raymonde - Michelle Rodriguez - | costars= Wendy Pearson - Nurse Kondracki Ashlee Kyker - student Ernesto Lopez - LAPD cop | transcript= transcript }} '"What They Died For"' is the sixteenth episode in Season 6 of ''Lost and the 119th produced hour of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast in the United States on May 18, 2010. One of the candidates replaces Jacob as the Island's protector and the Man in Black's ultimate plan is revealed. Synopsis Previously on Lost *Jack and Sawyer examine the bomb on the submarine. *Sawyer says he doesn't trust Jack and pulls the two wires attached to the bomb, unintentionally speeding up the countdown. *Sayid grabs the bomb and runs, attempting to protect his friends, and dies when it explodes. *Sun is trapped in the sinking sub while Jin vows to stay with her, and they die together. * Jack, Sawyer, Kate, and Hurley come ashore on the Island and weep for their friends' demise. On the Island At the beach and in the jungle On the beach, Jack prepares to stitch Kate's shoulder wound. Kate is pale and emotional. As Jack stitches, she reflects on Ji Yeon, remarking that Jin hadn't even met his own daughter. She and Jack concede bitterly that Locke must be killed. ♪♪ Sawyer and Hurley watch as the sea washes up flotsam from the destroyed sub. Kate leans on Sawyer's shoulder as a deep sadness consumes them all. At Jack's urging, they set off to find Desmond in the well that Sayid mentioned. Jack acknowledges that if Locke wants Desmond then "we are going to need him." ♪♪ As they hike, a miserable Sawyer wonders why Locke didn't just kill Desmond. Jack suggests maybe it was one of his 'rules'. Sawyer suggests that he himself was responsible for the deaths on the sub, because he attempted to defuse the bomb against Jack's advice. Jack insists that "He" killed them. Just behind them, Hurley notices the young Jacob standing by an ancient hut. The mysterious boy suddenly appears in front of Hurley and demands the ashes Ilana gathered. ♪ As Hurley asks what he wants them for, the boy snatches them and runs off. Hurley chases him and comes across adult Jacob seated by a fire. Jacob tells Hurley that the ashes are in the fire and that when the fire goes out, he will not be seen again, adding "We are very close to the end." ♪♪ As night falls, Hurley leads Kate, Sawyer and Jack to Jacob's fire. Jacob greets them by their first names. Hurley is surprised that they can all see Jacob. Kate asks Jacob whether he is the one who wrote the names on the wall, and whether it is their candidacy that ultimately led to their deaths. She also demands to know that Sun, Jin, and Sayid didn't die for nothing. Jacob says he will tell the group what they died for and why he chose them. He adds that by the time the fire is out one of them will have to take his place as protector of the Island. ♪ Jacob explains that a very long time ago he made a mistake, and as a result there is a good chance that everyone is going to die. He acknowledges that he is responsible for the current state of the Man in Black. The Monster has been trying to kill him and that when it succeeded, someone would have to replace him: that is why he brought them all to the Island. ♪ Challenged by Sawyer, Jacob explains that he didn't drag anyone out of a happy existence but that they were all flawed. He says that he chose them because they were all like him - all alone, all looking for something that they couldn't find. He says he chose them because they needed the Island as much as the Island needed them. Jacob tells Kate her name was crossed off because she became a mother, but that she is not disqualified. ♪ He explains that the task for the candidate is to protect the light at the center of the Island. ♪ Jacob says that they must do what he couldn't do: kill "him". Jack asks whether that is even possible and Jacob says that he hopes so because "he" is certainly going to try to kill them. Jacob offers the remaining candidates a choice of who will take his place - Jack accepts, acknowledging that he is on the island for this very purpose. Jacob asks Jack to affirm this decision, and is pleased when he does. ♪♪ Jacob takes Jack to the creek. As the others watch from a distance, Jacob tells Jack where to find the light at the heart of the Island, explaining that while Jack has never seen the light before, he will be able to find it now that he has been chosen to protect it. Jacob asks Jack for his tin cup, which he fills with water, recites an incantation, and solemnly offers the cup to Jack. Before he drinks, Jack asks about the duration of the job he is about to accept. Jacob tells him he must do it "As long as you can." Jack drinks. Jacob embraces him and says "Now you are like me." ♪♪ At the Barracks Miles, Ben and Richard approach the Barracks by a shortcut known to Ben. Richard asks if Ben has enough explosives and Ben confirms he has enough to destroy the plane "ten times over." He says that the C-4 is in his secret room behind his bookcase. On arriving at the Barracks, Miles senses something dead nearby. Ben asks Miles what is wrong. When Miles won't reveal what it is, Richard tells Ben that he buried Alex here where she died; Ben thanks him. ♪ Inside Ben's house he opens the safe. He says he learned he could summon the Monster from his secret room, adding that he now realizes the monster was actually summoning him. Richard tells Ben that they want to blow the plane to hell, so they take all six packs of C-4. They hear a noise and find Zoe in the kitchen. Widmore enters and sends Zoe to the dock to retrieve their stores and sink the outrigger, while Ben holds Widmore at gunpoint. Ben tries to prevent her from leaving, but Widmore explains that he is Ben's last chance of survival and Zoe leaves. Noticing the C-4, and establishing it's to blow up the plane, Widmore tells Ben that he's had the plane rigged with explosives since he arrived and is, "as usual", three steps ahead of Ben. When Ben asks him how he got to the Island, Widmore explains that Jacob came to see him after Ben destroyed the freighter. Ben says that Widmore is lying, but Widmore says Jacob showed him the error of his ways, and persuaded him to return, telling him all he needed to know for "this exact purpose." ♪ Before he can explain the "purpose", Zoe radios that Locke has arrived. Widmore orders her to return immediately, and urges everyone to hide. Stepping off the outrigger, Locke sees Widmore's outrigger packed with metal cases and walks on. Miles decides to escape via the jungle rather than hiding, and Ben says he will not run or hide because "he" will find him sooner or later anyway. He takes Widmore's walkie-talkies, keeping one and giving the other to Miles so they can still communicate with each other. Richard puts down his rifle and says he is going to talk to "him". He says "he" just wants Richard to join him and talking to him will give them a chance. Richard goes outside. The Smoke Monster rushes at him and thrusts him into the air. Ben turns in fear and very deliberately sits in a chair on his porch. Locke joins him, saying he is just the man he was looking for. Locke unsheathes his large knife and sits. Locke says that he needs Ben to kill some people for him, and that in return he can have the whole island to himself. Ben agrees. Locke asks about the other outrigger and Ben tells him that it is Widmore's and that Widmore is hiding inside. ♪ They go inside and Ben shows Locke where Widmore and Zoe are. ♪ Smokey tells him to wait outside, but Ben says he wants to see this. When he turns the light on in the hidden room, Ben says "Sorry Charles." Locke asks who Zoe is and as she starts to reply Widmore tells her not to talk or say anything. Locke reacts by slashing Zoe's throat. He says that as Widmore told her not to talk to him that made her pointless. Locke tells Widmore that to motivate him to tell him what he wants to know, the first thing he will do when he is off the Island is to kill Widmore's daughter. He gives his word that he won't kill her if Widmore talks to him. Widmore says he brought Desmond back because of his unique resistance to electromagnetism and that he was a measure of last resort. Widmore tells Smokey he won't say anything more in front of Ben. Locke asks him to whisper in his ear. As he whispers Ben shoots Widmore dead with a pistol. Ben says "he doesn't get to save his daughter." ♪ Locke says that Ben never ceases to amaze him, but Widmore had already told him what he needed to know. Ben then asks whether there are some "other people to kill." Locke gives a gloating look. At the well Locke leads Ben through the jungle. Ben asks why he bothers walking if he can be the smoke at any time and Locke says that he likes to feel his feet on the ground as it reminds him of when he was human. They arrive at the well and see it is empty. Locke says obviously Sayid didn't kill Desmond. Ben notices there is a rope hanging in the well. He says that someone helped Desmond out (of the well), but Locke says that, actually, someone helped him out. Ben asks what Widmore said to him. Locke tells him that he said Desmond was a fail safe; that if he killed the "beloved candidates" he was one final way for Jacob to be sure that he would never leave this place. Ben asks why Locke is happy that Desmond is still free. Locke says that when he finds Desmond he will get him to do the one thing he could never do himself: "Destroy the Island." Flash sideways Jack wakes in his apartment. Looking in the bathroom mirror he finds that the injury to the left side of his neck that he first noticed on the flight back from Sydney is bleeding. As he cleans it David tells him that he has made breakfast. David checks that Jack is coming to the concert that evening and tells Jack that his mom is coming as well. David tells Jack not to get all weird because of his mom being there. Claire joins them for breakfast as Jack receives a call telling him that the airline has found the missing cargo. ♪ Jack assumes that his father's coffin has been found. is in a car speaking to Jack on his cell phone - he has been posing as a representative of Oceanic Airlines. ♪♪ John Locke returns to the school, recovered, and is welcomed by a student. Desmond is watching from his parked car. As Locke wheels across the parking lot, Desmond starts his car. Ben jumps in front of the car and shouts for someone to call the police. Desmond gets out of the car and punches Ben in the face. As Ben is held down on the hood, he says he won't let Desmond hurt Locke again. Calmly Desmond tells him that he is not there to hurt him but to help Locke "let go". Ben asks who he is and Desmond replies by saying "Do you want to know who I am?" and then beats Ben violently. While he is being punched, Ben has a flash of Desmond beating him while they were at the marina in LA. Desmond leaves with Ben confused and laying beaten and bruised on the ground. The school nurse treats Ben for his injuries. He looks at himself in a mirror as Locke wheels in and asks what happened. Ben replies that he was in a fight with the man who ran Locke down. He tells him that the strangest thing happened while he was being beaten, that he "saw" something. Locke uses his phone to call the police but Ben advises against it. He tells Locke that the man was trying to get Locke to "let go", not to hurt him, and that for some reason he believed him. ♪ As the LAPD officer hangs up on Locke's terminated phonecall, Desmond arrives and asks to see a detective. Meanwhile, Det. Straume is reminding Det. Ford about the benefit concert set for that evening at his museum. He asks Ford to go as his "date", but when Ford discovers that he went out on a blind date with will be there, he passes. Desmond is brought to Ford and Straume and turns himself in for running Locke over and beating up Linus. Desmond is taken to a holding cell. He smiles as he joins Sayid and Kate in the cells. ♪ Alex runs up to help Dr. Linus who now sports a sling, and can't get his car keys out. She wonders why anyone would want to hurt "the nicest guy ever". She insists that she and her mother give him a lift home. ♪ Alex takes Ben to the car where Danielle Rousseau introduces herself. They insist on having him over for dinner and Danielle says that Ben will come to dinner, even if "we have to kidnap you". Danielle is pleased to cook for someone as well as Alex. She tells Ben that Alex's father died when Alex was two and that Ben is the closest thing to a father Alex has ever had. Ben is touched by this comment, as he chokes back a sob and tears well up in his eyes. He passes it off as "the onions". Ben looks at Danielle closely as she says that next time she won't use so many onions. ♪ John Locke stops by Jack Shephard's office. He remarks about a photo of Jack, David and Christian, which Jack says was last year's Thanksgiving. Locke observes that he and Jack were on the same flight from Sydney; that when he was hit by a car, of "all the doctors in Los Angeles" he happened to be treated by Jack. Then the same man who ran him down beat up a teacher at his school today and said that he wasn't there to hurt Locke but to help him "let go" - and that these were the same words Jack had used when they were last together. He adds that maybe this is happening for a reason and that Jack is "supposed" to fix him. Jack suggests that he is mistaking coincidence with fate. Locke says whatever it is called he is ready to get out of his wheelchair. ♪ Det. Ford arrives at the cells to hand over Sayid, Desmond and Kate for transfer. Kate makes her last bid for Ford to let her go, but while he looks tempted, he tells her it isn't going to happen. As they are traveling in the wagon, a smiling Desmond says that it is time to leave. Sayid says he is a crazy person who turned himself in. Desmond partially confirms this by saying that he ran over a guy in a wheelchair. He accepts that he is crazy but says the issue is whether they want to get out of here or not. He says that when the driver stops he will need their trust because after he sets them free he will exact a promise from each of them to do something. Kate and Sayid both make their promise, skeptically. ♪ The paddy wagon pulls to a stop and Officer Cortez frees the three, asking for her pay-off. A yellow Hummer arrives and Hurley jumps out. ♪ He remarks that he hadn't known Ana-Lucia was going to be there, but then realizes he shouldn't have said that when Ana says she doesn't know him. He gives her $125,000. Hurley asks Desmond whether she is coming with them but he says she isn't ready yet. Cortez leaves. ♪ Hurley points out his Camaro parked nearby, including keys and the other things they'll need. Sayid goes with Hurley, while Kate accompanies Desmond, who takes a cocktail dress from the trunk of the Camaro and tells her "We are going to a concert." ♪ Trivia *This episode was first shown at Lost Live: The Final Celebration five days prior to its official U.S. air date. *This is the first time Charles Widmore has visited the main Island since he was exiled from it around 15 years ago. *This is the only episode in the series that begins with "What" and its variations that is not Kate-centric. , , and all had Kate-centric flashbacks or flash sideways. *In the flash-sideways timeline, as John Locke visits Jack in his office and comments on the picture on Jack's desk, next to the picture is an award trophy for Jack, enscribed; "Los Angeles Community Participation Award 2003. Dr Jack Shephard". * For the first time Jacob meets the survivors and remaining candidates of Oceanic Flight 815 on the Island; out of the main characters he had only met Ben, Richard and Hurley on the Island before. *Jacob performs the ritual with Jack that he did with Mother in , part of which is in Latin. He says, "Nam non accipimus hoc quasi vulgarem potionem, sed ut ille sit quasi unus mecum" which translated into English is, "Because we don't accept this as a simple potion, but so that he shall be as one with me." *At the end of Season 2, Michael is tasked with bringing 4 Flight 815 survivors to the Others: Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley. These 4 survivors would eventually become the final 4 candidates to replace Jacob as the guardian of the Island, as shown in this episode. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Man in Black in the form of the black smoke. *When John visits Jack in his office, Jack is wearing the same Timex watch as the one that Zoe wore in "Recon" and Howard in and the one that Ben wore in *This episode marks 100 episodes since the death of Boone. Production notes *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond) and Emilie de Ravin (Claire) only appear in the flash-sideways timeline. **Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Michael Emerson (Ben) and Ken Leung (Miles) appear after an absence of three episodes on the Island. *Mira Furlan (Danielle Rousseau) appears in this episode, her first appearance since "Meet Kevin Johnson", an absence of 38 episodes. Earlier reports had indicated she would not be available to make any appearances in Season 6. *Michelle Rodriguez (Ana Lucia) appears in this episode, her first appearance since "The Lie", an absence of 31 episodes. ** Ana Lucia Cortez becomes the eighth former main character to appear in Season 6. * This episode marks the final appearence of Ana Lucia, Jacob, Charles Widmore, Alex and Danielle in the series. * Kenton Duty and Mark Pellegrino both appear as Jacob in the present. * Kim Kondracki (school nurse) appears for the first time after being mentioned in . She is played by Wendy Pearson, who previously played a doctor in . ** In this episode she treats Ben after he was beaten up by Desmond. Her character in treated Desmond after he was shot by Ben. * A scene featuring Locke and Claire was cut from the beginning of the episode for time. In it, Claire refused to help Locke kill the remaining candidates, explaining their separation (and why Locke asks Ben to help him kill some people). This scene is featured as a deleted scene in the Season 6 DVD bonus features. ** It also shows Hurley telling Sawyer that Sun, Jin, Sayid and Lapidus were dead. It's possible that this scene may also have been cut to add to the ambiguity of Frank's fate after the sinking of the sub. **According to Jorge Garcia on the Geronimo Jack's Beard podcast, there was a scene in the script where Jack picks up a cup on the beach at the start of the episode. This was later the cup he gave to Jacob, and drank from. *Henry Ian Cusick accidently gave Michael Emerson a black eye while filming Desmond and Ben's confrontation at the school. The incident happened early on in filming of the episode and the black eye is visible throughout the episode in both timelines.1 * This is the only episode of Lost written by three writers. ** Except for producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, the writers (Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and Elizabeth Sarnoff) are the longest-serving writers on the show. * This episode ends in a much similar way as . In "Follow the Leader" the Man in Black tells Ben he's going to kill Jacob, and the final moment of the episode is a close-up on a shocked Ben. This episode ends with the Man in Black telling Ben he's going to destroy the Island, with the final moment being a close-up on a shocked Ben. ** Both episodes were the penultimate episodes of their respective seasons. * As the penultimate episode of the series, this is the last episode to end with a cliffhanger. Bloopers and continuity errors *Jack looks directly at the camera when laughing with Locke. *In Sayid tells Jack directly of Desmond's location in "a well on the main island, half mile south from the camp we just left." In this episode, before they leave the beach, Jack mentions what Sayid said, "Before Sayid died, he said that Desmond was in a well," and urges them to go in search. However, in the next scene, Jack has no idea where the well is and asks Sawyer, who now knows what Sayid said. Music The Last Episodes soundtrack includes the following tracks from this episode: * "Cereal Experience" * "The Four Amigos" * "Walk and Talk and Aah!" * "Hide and Snitch" * "A Better Ben" * "What They Died For" * "Jack's Cup Runneth Over" * "Get Out Of Jail Free Card" Analysis Recurring themes *Zoe is killed with a knife by the Man in Black, while Ben shoots and kills Widmore. *The opening shot begins with a closeup of Jack's eye. *Claire Littleton mentions to Jack that her baby "kicks like crazy". *Claire has accepted her brother Jack's offer to come live at his apartment. *The Man in Black offers Ben the job of leader of the Island, yet he later reveals to Ben that he intends to destroy the Island. *Jack wakes up and looks at his bathroom mirror to discover blood on his neck. *Ben somberly looks at himself in the school nurse's room mirror, after being beaten up by Desmond. *Kate is told by Jacob that her name was crossed off the wall of candidates because she "became a mother." *Desmond calls Jack "on behalf of Oceanic Air" to tell him that they found his father's coffin. *Desmond gives himself up voluntarily to Detective Ford as the man who ran over John Locke and beat up Dr. Linus. Sayid and Kate are already locked up in the same or adjoining cages. *In the flash-sideways timeline, Locke remarks about the significance of meeting Jack after Oceanic 815 landed and at the hospital, and the assailant who sent him to the hospital returning to the school that day. Jack tells Locke he may be "mistaking coincidence for fate." *Locke tells Jack that he thinks that Jack advising him to "let go" and Desmond telling Ben that he wants Locke to "let go" are related incidents. *Widmore explains he brought Desmond back to the Island because of his unique resistance to electromagnetism. *Jack takes over Jacob's role as the protector of the Island. *Alex calls Dr. Linus 'Napoleon'. *Ana Lucia calls Hugo 'Tubby'. *Jacob tells Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley that they were all alone, just like him. *Jacob tells the remaining candidates that he wants them to have the one thing he was never given, a choice. *Jacob performs a ritual in order to transfer his role to Jack. *Danielle is very pleased at what Dr. Linus has been doing for Alex, as he has been like a father to her. *Widmore claims that Jacob invited him back to the Island after the freighter was destroyed, by convincing him of the error of his ways. Cultural references * Napoleon: Alex compares Ben to Napoleon Bonaparte because he holds his arm near his stomach as a result of the sling he wears, as Napoleon was reputed to do. Napoleon I was born on the island of Corsica. Then, in the year 1815, he was imprisoned by exile to the island of Saint Helena in the Atlantic Ocean, 2,000 km from any major landmass, where he spent the rest of his life. Literary techniques *Three different groups including Jack, David, David's mother, Sawyer, Miles, Pierre Chang, Charlotte, Desmond, Kate, and possibly Hurley, Sayid and Claire, are all converging on a concert unaware of each others attendance. * This episode, once again, mentions: "letting go" and discusses moving on, leading to the realization at the end of 'The End'. *The Man in Black finally reveals he wants to destroy the Island. *In 2004, Desmond turned the failsafe key and destroyed the Swan hatch. In 2007, the Man in Black believes Desmond is the Island's failsafe that can destroy the Island. *When Ben's daughter was held hostage, he tried to save her by telling a lie, and failed. When Widmore's daughter was held hostage, he told the truth about the situation as he saw it, and did save her. *Locke tells Jack that he thinks that Jack advising him to "let go" and Desmond telling Ben that he wants Locke to "let go" are related incidents. Jack tells Locke he is "mistaking coincidence for fate." *Ben corrects the school nurse by telling her: "It's Dr. Linus, actually." *In the episode , Mikhail says Kate is not on the Others' list because she is flawed; yet Jacob claims this is the exact reason they were on his list. *In the flash-sideways timeline Ben yells that he won't let Desmond "hurt Mr. Locke". In the original timeline, Ben killed Locke. * In the flash sideways Alex says to Ben: "Why would anyone want to hurt you, you're like the nicest guy ever." In the main timeline of course, Ben is far from that and many people have had reason to hurt him including Alex who said: "I wish you were dead!" *Jack and David discuss that David's mother will be at the concert they're about to attend. *In the flash-sideways timeline, Danielle Rousseau appreciates everything Dr. Linus has done for Alex, and that her daughter is so taken with him because he is like a father she doesn't have. In the original timeline, Ben kidnapped Alex from her mother and raised her as his own. *The flash sideways version of Rousseau tells Ben he will have dinner with them even if she has to kidnap him. In the original timeline, Ben kidnapped Rousseau's daughter and she later captured him herself. * The school nurse, played by Wendy Pearson treats Ben after he was beaten up by Desmond. The same actress played the doctor who treated Desmond after he was shot by Ben in . Storyline analysis * Richard, Ben and Miles continue to travel to the Barracks to collect explosives but Widmore and Zoe track them down to recruit them for Jacob's cause. * Desmond beats up Ben in the flash-sideways timeline. * Jacob gathers up Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Hurley to explain to them his purpose in bringing them to the Island. * Locke tells Widmore he won't kill his daughter Penny, if he tells him why he brought Desmond to the Island. * Kate can't convince Detective Ford to free her. * Desmond and Hurley gather up Kate and Sayid to free them. Hurley bribes Ana Lucia in doing so. * Jack volunteers to take over Jacob's role as protector of the Island. Episode connections Episode references *Jacob tells Jack the Source is located behind the bamboo grove that Jack woke up in immediately after the crash. *Jacob crossed Kate's name off the wall when she started taking care of Aaron. *Kate tells Jack that Sun and Jin had a daughter named Ji Yeon. *Ben, Richard and Miles pass over Alex's grave. *The Man in Black threatens to kill Widmore's daughter, Penelope, unless he reveals his plans for Desmond. Ben kills Widmore in an attempt to prevent him from fulfilling the bargain, stating that he "doesn't get to save his daughter." *Ben realizes he was actually summoned by the Monster rather than him summoning the Monster. *Locke reminds Jack of their meetings so far in the flash sideways. They met at the airport where Jack gave Locke has card , Locke threw the card away , Locke was hit by a car and ended up in Jack's hospital, , then Jack saved Locke's life. *Kate asks Jacob if he wrote Sun, Jin and Sayid's names on the wall in the cave. *The Man in Black repeats his offer of letting Ben have the Island when he leaves. *Ben confronts Desmond about running over Locke, and has a vision of getting beaten up by Desmond on the dock. *A young Jacob snatches the ashes Hurley found among Ilana's belongings. *The Man in Black says he sent Sayid to kill Desmond, but Sayid didn't do it. *Widmore tells Ben that he wired the plane to explode when he first arrived on the Island. *Sawyer feels guilty for the deaths on the submarine. *Jacob tells the remaining candidates about the mistake he made when he created the Smoke Monster. Episode allusions *Jack stitches up Kate with black thread. *Locke suggests that all of the strange coincidences happening in the flash sideways are happening "for a reason." *The shot of Ben and the Man in Black holding torches and looking down the well, mirrors the shot of Locke and Jack looking down the hatch at the end of Season 1/beginning of Season 2. Both are places that Desmond was confined against his will. *Jack tells Locke that he might be mistaking coincidence for fate. *Danielle tells Ben that he's having dinner with them, "even if we have to kidnap you." *Desmond, Kate and Sayid are caged in jail cells. *A baffled Dr. Linus asks Desmond Hume, "Who are you?" *Desmond releases a confused Kate from imprisonment and gives her a dress, as Tom once did. *Ben reveals Widmore's position to the Man in Black saying "He's hiding in my closet". Locke once hid in Ben's closet, and Ben joked about needing a code for a man in the closet holding his daughter hostage. *Ben's left arm is in a sling. * Ben's "Did you say there were some other people to kill?" mirrors Sayid's "Who's next?" *The episode cliffhanger of the Man in Black wanting to destroy the Island plays out similarly to Locke wanting to move the Island. * Locke again marvels to Jack about how after a car accident, of all the city's hospitals, he ended up in his. *Alex compares Ben to Napoleon: he previously taught a lesson about Napoleon's exile on Elba. *Jacob says, "Now you're like me." Unanswered questions *What is the equipment Widmore told Zoe to get out of the Outriggers? External links *ABC Press Release ar:ما ماتوا من أجله es:What They Died For it:Quello per cui sono morti ru:Ради чего они умирали nl:What They Died For Category:Jack-centric Category:Ben-centric Category:Sawyer-centric Category:Desmond-centric Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Featured on Lost: on Location